


Cold Case

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Cold Case - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, written in playwright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within their hotel room two days after their wedding, both Harry and Louis Styles were found together, murdered and with no trace of what had happened - their case was closed.</p>
<p>It is not until thirty years later, the case is reopened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SCENE ONE

 

**March 31st 1984**

 

**[Two men, LOUIS and Harry are on their honeymoon in some hotel. LOUIS is walking around in just his boxers and HARRY is underneath the covers, possibly completely naked. LOUIS leans against the door as he watches HARRY carefully.]**

****  
  


**LOUIS:**  You know Harry, there’s a way to make this night even more fun.  **[Louis leans against the door. He eyed Harry evilly giving him a wicked grin.]**

**HARRY:** _[whining]_  Lou, let’s just go to sleep, last night was exhausting.  **[HARRY cuddles into the covers more and pouts up at LOUIS.]**

**LOUIS:**   _[screams excitedly]_   But, it’s our honeymoon, we’re supposed to have fun!  **[LOUIS jumps onto HARRY making the latter groan.]**

**HARRY:**  No, I’m already comfortable.

**[LOUIS looks at HARRY with a pout and wide eyes, trying to make him break.]**

**LOUIS:**  Please, love, please.

**HARRY:**  No.

**LOUIS:**  Please.

**HARRY:**   _[repeating himself]_  No.

**LOUIS:**   _[whispers quietly]_  Pretty please, I’ll give you a reward.

**[LOUIS trails a finger down HARRY’S jaw and collarbone, trying to make him squirm.]**

**HARRY:** _[sighing]_  Alright, what’d you have in mind?”

**NARRATOR:**  The next morning, Harry and Louis Styles were found dead in their hotel room. They were supposed to check out, but when they never showed up to the front desk. They went looking for them, and found them.

Their bodies were side by side, legs intertwined, as if they were cuddled together, whispering soft sweet sayings to each other. They never did find the killer, the evidence just wasn’t there.

Until now.  **[DUN. DUN. plays quietly in the background.]**


	2. SCENE TWO: PART ONE

 

**REOPENING A COLD CASE**

**December 14, 2014**

 

**[ZAYN MALIK walks into the station ready for a new day. He walks over to his office and sits down at his computer.  KATIE knocks quickly before coming in quietly. She hands him his coffee and a hefty file of things he needs to complete.]**

 

 **KATIE:**  Zayn, Chief wants to talk to you. Something about reopening some case.

 **ZAYN:** _[looking confused]_  Alright, I’ll be there in a few.

[ **KATIE walks off and leaves ZAYN still in his chair. He blows into his coffee and the steam disappears as it hits the air. ZAYN sighs before he gets off the chair, his boot clad feet hitting against the tiled floor as he walks to the Chief’s office.]**

 **CHIEF MILLS:**   _[pointing to the chair in front of his desk. ZAYN sits down quickly.]_  Malik, how old are you?

 **ZAYN:**   _[eyeing CHIEF MILLS oddly]_  I’m 45 sir, why are you asking this?

 **CHIEF:** _[placing a case file in front of him, sliding it closer to ZAYN]_  Because, then you should remember this case from when you were about 15.

**[ZAYN grabs the file and flips through it, his facial expression changes quickly as he comes to page with a picture. The case file he is reading is of a couple, two men to be exact, and it’s a picture that he would never forget.]**

**ZAYN:**   _[still looking at the picture]_ Harry and Louis Styles, they were recently married and then two days after they were found dead with no evidence. I was 15 when this made national news, the family was desperate to find out who had done it to them. But, no one knew anything, or no one came and spoke up.

 **CHIEF:**  Exactly, until now that is.

 **ZAYN: _[_** _moving his head up quickly]_  Really?

 **CHIEF:**   _[showing no emotion]_  Yes, a woman named, Eleanor Calder, called and left a message. She’s finally speaking up about that night 30 years ago.

 **ZAYN:**  Alright, so is this officially an opened cold case?

 **CHIEF:**   _[signing the paper, sliding it to ZAYN]_  Right you are. Grab Payne and find the killer. Let the family finally have peace.

 **ZAYN:** _[smiling proudly]_  You got it sir, I won’t let you down.

**[ZAYN grabs the rest of the files and walks out of the CHIEF’s office and into LIAM PAYNE’s office. He plops down on the chair and begins to talk.]**

**ZAYN:**  Hey, Liam, do you remember the case of a Louis and Harry Styles when we were a teenager?"  
  
 **LIAM** _ **:**  [watching him curiously]_ Yeah, they were found in their hotel room and it was a mystery, why?  
  
 **ZAYN:**  Well, it looks like it's not going to be a mystery anymore. Someone has spoken up about that night.  
  
 **LIAM:**  Really?"  
  
 **ZAYN:**  Yes, really. So does this mean what I think it does?  
  
 **LIAM:**   _[smiling]_  We're reopening another  _cold case._


	3. SCENE TWO: PART TWO

 

**CASE EVIDENCE**

 

**[LIAM followed ZAYN down in the basement where all of the evidence lies. LIAM told him where the box would be located and he went to grab it, but he couldn’t reach it.]**

**ZAYN:**  Li, would you get it?

**[LIAM chuckles and grabs it. He sets it down on the table and they break the seal to look at what they are dealing with. But, when they opened it, they were shocked. There were only 4 things in the whole box, no wonder they weren’t able to find out who killed them the first time that the case was opened.**

**In four bags were: their wedding rings, a piece of fabric with blood on it, broken glasses and a piece of paper. The looked at the log and there was things missing, but they don’t know who took it out last, who could be at fault.]**

**ZAYN:** _[looks at Liam]_  Where is everything else?

**[ZAYN doesn’t give Liam time to answer before he bolts out of the room and up into the CHIEF’s office.]**

**CHIEF:** _[looking confused]_  What’s with the running?”

 **ZAYN:**   _[breathing heavily]_  The evidence, it’s been tampered with, half of the evidence is missing.

 **CHIEF:**   _[looking at ZAYN with a shocked expression]_  That’s impossible, the last person who checked it out was over 10 years ago.

 **ZAYN:**  Who was the last person to look at it?

**[CHIEF gets out the log and flips through the pages and his finger stops at a name.]**

**CHIEF:**   _[not looking up at ZAYN and LIAM]_  The last time it was checked out in May 28, 1994, by Gary Field.

 **LIAM:** _[narrowing in his eyes]_  Wait, wasn’t that the guy that went mental after that one case in 2005?

 **CHIEF:**   _[nodding his head slowly, finally looking up]_  That's the one, and he’s at the rehab center in town. Maybe it’s time he gets a few visitors.


	4. SCENE TWO: PART THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I am trying to make this seem like you're watching an episode of Cold Case, where each of the suspects that are being re-interviewed phase back into what they looked like when the case was first opened...i hope i don't confuse you all too much! but i'm linking a clip of my favorite episode to show you what i mean.
> 
> https://youtu.be/WaKizzsNQW4

 

 

**GARY’S UNEXPECTED VISITORS**

**[ZAYN and LIAM arrived at the rehab center.]**

**RECEPTIONIST:** _[looking up as ZAYN and LIAM walk in through the door]_ Hello, what can I do for you?

 **ZAYN:** _[showing her his badge, along with LIAM, looking to see her name is Alicia]_ I’m Detective Malik and that’s Detective Payne, we need to speak to Gary Field, is he available?

 **ALICIA:** Let me check, one moment. **[ALICIA got up and went to ask one of the nurses who nodded her head.]** Just follow that nurse right there and she will lead you to him.

 **ZAYN:** _[nodding smiling]_ Thank you.

**[ZAYN and LIAM follow the other nurse to a small living area. She points them into the direction of the corner, a older man staring out the window.]**

**NURSE:** He’s over there in the corner.

 **LIAM:** Thank you.

**[The NURSE walks away with a slight smile. LIAM and ZAYN walk over to Gary, who starts to talk before they even introduced themselves.]**

**GARY:** I knew you would come eventually. **[ZAYN and LIAM look to each other curiously]** You’re here about the missing evidence, aren’t you? **[GARY phases back into his 1984 self before he phases back]**

 **ZAYN:** _[still confused]_ How’d you know?

 **GARY:** _ **[** turning around to face them]_ Because, I know who stole it and why they did.

**[LIAM pulls out his pen and pad, ready to write anything GARY has to say to them.]**

**ZAYN:** Will you tell us?

 **GARY:** _[scoffing]_ I would never keep anything from an officer. Anyways, his name is Niall Horan, he was my partner at the time and he was the one that caused me to go crazy in 2005. He told me he wanted to solve the case himself with no help, so he took the evidence.

 **LIAM:** _[writing quickly]_ Do you know why?  
  
 **GARY:** He grew up with Louis and Harry, he wanted to help save them, and it drove him mad that he couldn’t figure it out.

 **ZAYN:** Why wasn’t he taken off the case if he knew them?

 **GARY:** The Chief at the time wanted to, he really did, but there was no one who wanted to take over. Horan was the best that we had and we couldn’t put in a newbie with such a high profile case, that’s not professional. **[ZAYN and LIAM nod their heads agreeing]** Everytime he got a lead, it was a dead end, I think there were a total of 10 leads, but it ended in nothing.

 **ZAYN:** So, you guys were on the original team for the case? Why did you go back in 1994?

 **GARY:** We were the only ones allowed to touch the evidence when it was first given to us. We tried so hard to find the killer, but it was difficult. In 1994, we had another lead, someone had came to us with some useful evidence, but it was another dead end. Horan went batshit crazy after that, his best friends were laying six feet under in dirt, and he’s still up here.

 **LIAM:** What do you mean?

 **GARY:** _[sighing]_ Horan was actually staying in the hotel that night, he was just down the hall. He didn’t hear any screams that night, he thinks it’s all his fault that he couldn’t do anything to save them.

 **ZAYN:** But, it wasn’t his fault, he didn’t kill them.

 **GARY:** Well, that’s something we both don’t know.

 **LIAM:** You think that Niall killed them?

 **GARY:** So, you want the truth or the messed up truth?

**[LIAM and ZAYN look to each other for a moment before ZAYN speaks.]**

**ZAYN:** I like the sound of the messed up truth, so shoot.

 **GARY:** Niall was in love with Harry.


End file.
